Fastlane 2017
|} 'WWE Fastlane 2017 Main Show:' '1) After the match, Samoa Joe poses in the ring. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Charly Caruso is with Bayley. She asks about nerves before her big match. Bayley says she has tons of nerves and talks about Charlotte Flair’s undefeated PPV record. Bayley challenges Charlotte to leave Dana Brook in the locker room to find out who the better woman is. Nia Jax walks up to her and says she’s going to rip Bayley’s best friend to shreds. If Charlotte doesn’t take the title from her, she will.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and Enzo and Cass make their way to the ring. Enzo does his usual shtick while the crowd sings along. They came out swinging like a Milwaukee Brewer. Enzo calls them the “Mr. Clean Tag Team.” They claim they’re too sweet, but pretty soon it’ll be “Bada boom – realest champs in the room.” There will be only one word to describe them: S-A-W-F-T!' '2) After the match, Gallows and Anderson celebrate on the ramp as Cass looks on from the ring. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Mick Foley is talking with Stephanie McMahon on the phone. Her flight is delayed and won’t make the show. Foley tells her to relax because he’s in charge, but she doesn’t trust him at all. Foley listens as she berates him before disconnecting.' We go to commercial. '3) After the match, Angelina Love and Tara pose over Melina. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Charly Caruso is with Kevin Owens. Owens says Goldberg hasn’t beaten anyone other than Brock Lesnar in years. Owens has been beating everyone. Goldberg doesn’t have a chance against him tonight. He’s the best, and not even the mighty Goldberg can change that. This is the Kevin Owens Show tonight, tomorrow, and for as long as he wants it to be.' We go to commercial. '4) After the match, Neville celebrates with the Cruiserweight Title. We go to replays.' We go to commercial. '“OHH MILWAUKEE — DON’T YOU DARE BE SOUR! CLAP FOR YOUR WRESTLEMANIA HOSTS AND FEEL THE POWER!”' 'The New Day comes out with an ice cream cart. They roll it around ringside and passionately kiss it. Xavier Woods says when they first had the idea for Booty O’s, the only thing they had was a t-shirt and a dream. Everyone made their voices heard. Big E sings Randy Orton’s theme, but they stop him. Woods says the dream turned into a reality. Kofi Kingston says they stand before them with a t-shirt and a dream. An ice cream dream. Big E starts singing again, but they stop him. They accuse him of being drunk. They say the WWE Universe has an opportunity to make their voices heard. Woods says their voices will be heard because they want this bad. Woods then talks about the cart and how beautiful it is. They want ice cream at WrestleMania because New Day rocks.' 'Backstage, Charly Caruso is with Paul Heyman. Heyman says his client has the right to be here tonight, but whether he shows up is privileged information. No matter who wins, the winner is his client. If Goldberg wins, he’ll have to face his client at WrestleMania after having his weaknesses revealed. If Owens wins, Lesnar will beat Goldberg before going after Owens. Lesnar will be the ultimate winner.' 'Video Package: Roman Reigns vs. Braun Strowman.' We go to commercial. '5) After the match, Roman Reigns stumbles to his feet and celebrates in the ring. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Mick Foley catches up with Samoa Joe. Foley says he’s running the show tonight. If Stephanie McMahon were here, she wouldn’t want him getting involved in Kevin Owens’ match. The Kevin Owens he knows wouldn’t want Joe involved. Foley wants this to be the last time he sees Joe’s face. If he sees Joe anymore tonight, there will be hell to pay. Joe just walks off.' 'Video Package: Bayley vs. Charlotte for the RAW Women's Championship.' We go to commercial. '6) During the match, Flair sends her into the ring, but Banks rolls back out. Bayley hits Flair with a Belly-To-Bayley on the floor. Bayley gets her in the ring, but Flair rolls her up with a handful of tights. Banks lets the referee know she’s holding the tights. Bayley then hits Bayley-To-Belly for the win.' '6) After the match, Bayley and Sasha celebrate in the ring. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Cesaro is warming up when Kurt Angle approaches him. Angle says Cesaro is a tremendous wrestler and knows he can go in the ring. Angle says he respects him as an individual and extends his hand. Cesaro shakes his hand and tells Angle that its go time.' 'Video Package: Lars Alexandersson and EC3 vs. Cesaro and Kurt Angle.' We go to commercial. '7) After the match, Lars and EC3 celebrate in the ring as Mick Foley looks on disappointed from the ringside area. We go to replays.' 'Video Package: Goldberg vs. Kevin Owens for the Universal Title.' We go to commercial. '8) Before the match, Owens kisses the title. Goldberg says, “Kiss it goodbye, boy!” Owens goes outside the ring to play some mind games. Owens walks around and takes his time getting in the ring. Owens then quickly gets off the apron to continue playing games. Owens gets on the apron and teases getting in a few times. The referee is still waiting to start this match. Owens gets in the ring, but immediately rolls out to the delight of some in the crowd. Finally Owens gets in the ring. ' '8) During the match, Chris Jericho’s music hits, and he comes out as the bell rings. Goldberg immediately spears him down before hitting a Jackhammer to win the title in 21 seconds.' '8) After the match, Goldberg celebrates with his newly won WWE Universal Championship. Goldberg will face Brock Lesnar at WrestleMania with the title on the line. Goldberg hugs and kisses his family at ringside.' End of the Fastlane 2017 PPV.